Abstract The CNPRC has maintained a breeding colony of SPF Indian-origin rhesus macaques SPF for over nineteen years. This colony has two different levels of SPF rhesus. The population of Level 1 animals are negative for 4 persistent viruses, (SIV, SRV, STLV, and B virus). Level 2 animals are negative for 7 persistent viruses (SIV, SRV, STLV, SFV, RRV, RhCMV, and B virus). The goal of the Husbandry and Management Core is to expand the number of SPF Level 2 animals to meet the needs of AIDS funds investigators investigating interaction between the host microbiome and AIDS vaccine and therapies. The percentage of SPF2 animals will be increased while maintaining the overall colony size. The Husbandry and Management Core will work with the Viral Testing Core to evaluate the possible addition of 2 more viruses (Adeno-associated virus, Lymphocryptovirus) for SPF exclusion. We will also evaluate with the Genetics Management Core the addition of Mamu B*17 to the MHC typing panel for the colony. Finally, the Husbandry and Management Core will systematically collect fecal microbiome and peripheral lymphoid cells from SPF animals at their biannual physical exams to be maintained in the biorepository for use by investigators conducting HIV/AIDS research.